


Black & White

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Minor Sexual Content, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shapeshifting, Werewolf!Speirs, Werewolf!Winters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: In the Ardennes forest, werewolves roam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened. This isn’t the same universe as [The Easy Pack](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7995253/chapters/18300556), though the same concept of werewolves being known and integrated into military forces is applied. Just, I'll be over there in the trash can if you need me.

It was freezing cold but the werewolves weren’t doing nearly as bad as the humans in the regiment thanks to their fur coats.  Most of them barely kept to their human form at all since arriving in the Ardennes, only shifting when a firefight erupted.

Dick wasn’t quite so lucky.  Being Battalion XO meant giving a lot of reports and orders.  Unfortunately only so much could be said between grunts and growls, not that anyone up the chain was liable to understand since none of them were wolves themselves.  At least the wolves among the men would have gotten it - not that there were many orders beyond  _ watch the line _ .

In a rare moment of calm, Dick looked over at Nix, all bundled up and sipping at what passed for coffee these days.  “I’m going for a walk.”  Nix didn’t need to ask.  For Dick, ‘a walk’ meant shifting and evaluating the line.  It gave Dick a chance to not only let the wolf out, pacifying it for just a little longer, but also he could check the line a lot easier than a human in the ever-deepening snow.

“Be careful,” Nix replied as usual.  When Dick shifted into his second form, Nix smiled a little.  He was rather distinctive with his pure white fur that matched his name - there had been plenty of jokes about it over the years.  Nix reached out, ruffling his ears and Dick gave a mock scoff.  “Go on.  I’ll be fine.”

It was no secret that Dick had rather adopted the men as his pack, assuming the mantle of Alpha.  He especially worried for Nix who had become his best friend in their time at Toccoa.  Not that Nix was ever happy to be fretted over.   _ “I’m human, not helpless,”  _ Nix would scold him.

Facing the cold of the Ardennes, Dick kept at a steady trot.  The sun had ducked behind the trees.  The last of the light would soon follow it.

Naturally Dick checked along Easy’s line first, poking his head into foxholes.  They were all happy to see him, human and wolves alike.  The latter rubbed their cheeks with his, finding comfort in the Alpha’s presence.

Continuing his patrol, he approached Dog Company lines.  A large black wolf stood in his path, ears pricked forward.   _ Speirs _ .  The undisputed Alpha of Dog Company, the werewolf was powerful and not one to cross.  He had proven an invaluable asset on more than one occasion since the war began.

Dick could still recall when the wolf had crossed the river in Holland into enemy territory, all alone, and managed to accurately map out all of the enemy gun nests and troop positions.  Even being wounded during his escape, Speirs made the swim back across and reported his findings which saved countless lives and gave them a huge advantage over the enemy.  Dick had watched Speirs give his report, completely unconcerned with the blood running freely from his wounds.

No, Speirs was a legend among the men in his own right.  And what's more he had Dick’s full respect.

Speirs’ ear twitched when Dick got fully into view, nodding his head.  He joined Dick on his walk down the line, a silent shadow beside him.

They were opposites in more than color, but in nature as well.  They were both quiet, except Speirs had a presence about him where Dick remained pensive.  Speirs was aggressive.  Dick was subdued.  They both led their men straight into the thick of it without thought, yet Dick looked at his men as a pack while Speirs saw his as tools - disposable at that.  Speirs even thought himself disposable in the grand scheme of things - not an attitude Dick could understand.

Perhaps it was the shared wolf blood that caused Dick to gravitate towards Speirs, despite all their differences.

Once they reached the end of Dog Company’s line, Dick expected his shadow to fall aside.  Instead, Speirs continued to follow him through the trees.  They checked the lines together, Dick satisfied for the most part that the gaps had been closed, before turning to head back.

Once again after passing Dog Company he figured Speirs would break off.  That time though, the other wolf touched his nose to Dick’s neck.  He looked to the larger wolf in question.  Speirs only tilted his head, indicating he wanted to go deeper into the forest, behind the line.

Assuming that Speirs must have wanted to show him something, Dick changed course.  They went until the sound of the men was a low hum - far enough for privacy but close enough to hear if trouble came.  Yet there was nothing there to find except more snow and trees.

Speirs turned to look at him.  Dick shifted his weight uncomfortably, wondering what was going on.  Picking up on that, Speirs flicked his ears to the side in a relaxed posture, assuring nothing malicious was intended.  Dick only tipped his head in question.

It was Speirs’ turn to fidget though it appeared more anxiety than unease.  Then to Dick’s surprise, Speirs stepped forward and rubbed their heads together.  Dick’s eyes fell shut, not immune to such a gesture.  He never figured  _ Speirs  _ for the type though.

When that went over well, Speirs stepped even closer, repeating the motion.  He then continued, rubbing their sides together and trading scent.  Dick craned his neck when Speirs turned around, sliding their muzzles and cheeks together.  Speirs’ tongue caught Dick’s nose, startling him.

Ears pricked forward, he stared at Speirs.  The other wolf only snuffled, posture fully relaxed.  Speirs rubbed their faces together more insistently, nuzzling into Dick’s neck.  It hit Dick like a shot then.  Speirs was propositioning him.

Dick shifted on his front feet again, though he leaned into the easy touches of his fellow wolf.  His mind spun, running through everything he remembered of their interactions before now.

Speirs was a tactile creature whether as a human or a wolf.  But now that he thought of it, Dick couldn’t deny there had been times.  A little smile on D-Day, a hand ghosting his thigh at Brecourt, a lopsided grin after crossing that river, a hand lingering on Dick’s shoulder after giving a report.  It was subtle but there.

The revelation left Dick confused but intrigued nonetheless.

Shifting back to his human form, Dick gave a full body shake, settling into his skin.  He was sitting in the snow, well aware that the cold would seep through his pants in no time at all.  Looking over at Speirs, the wolf was gazing back evenly.

“If we’re going to do this,” Dick paused to clear his throat of some of the gravel quality left over by the shift, “then it’s going to be in human form.”

Speirs’ ears twitched, hesitating, but then he shifted seamlessly beside him.  Dark eyes gazed into Dick’s, a look of uncertainty that looked  _ wrong  _ on Speirs’ face.  “Suppose that’ll work,” he finally replied quietly.

It was Dick that took the lead then, leaning forward to rub their cheeks together as they had in wolf form.  Speirs smelled wild - like his nature - with the hint of smoke, pine, and fir.  “You never said anything,” Dick mentioned, not meaning for it to sound hurt.  After saying it though, Dick realized he was a little bit, that Speirs would have been interested in something between them and kept it to himself.

“Didn’t think you’d be interested,” Speirs replied, hand coming up to grab Dick’s bicep.  He nosed at Dick’s cheek, groan falling from his mouth when Dick tilted his head, revealing his throat.

Lips pressed lightly to Dick’s neck.  “I am,” Dick breathed.  Not that he needed to vocalize it.  Offering his neck was more than enough.

This time when Speirs nosed at his jaw, Dick looked to find Speirs offering his throat in turn.  Dick’s stomach flipped - they were really going to do this.  For someone who thought long and hard over any major decisions, Dick took only seconds to press his lips to the offered neck.

That was it.  There was no going back.  The elaborate ritual of wolves was over.  All that was left was to do the deed.

He pushed against Speirs, toppling the man back onto the snow.  Then their lips connected.  Speirs growled into the kiss, fingers tangling into Dick’s hair.  Speirs’ grip was like iron, tongue demanding entrance.  Dick gave in willingly, pressing down onto Speirs.

When he pulled back to breathe, Speirs was smirking up at him.  “Guess we know how to thaw out that famous cool of yours.”

Dick scoffed but was smirking right back.  “Like I haven’t heard that one before.”

Speirs chuckled, surging upward to restore contact.  Leg wrapping around Dick’s, he flipped their positions easily.  Dick just pulled the man closer.  “Too cold to do this right,” Speirs mentioned, breath hot on Dick’s neck as he started to work at the skin.  Dick’s head tilted back to allow better access.

“We’re human too Ron,” Dick mentioned, a quiet moan leaving his throat.  He wasn’t going to have their first time be as wolves.  That made butterflies form in his stomach, thinking that this could be one of many chances for them.

Speirs rumbled against his skin, “Like you saying my name.”

Speirs sat up then, weight falling across Dick’s hips.  He looked pretty proud of himself up there but Dick couldn’t even fault him for it.

“Ron?  Can we move this along?”

“Cold?”  Speirs frowned, hands wandering to Dick’s waist.

“Considering the snow’s already through my pants…”  Dick’s breath came out shaky when Speirs’ fingers ran under the waistband of his pants.  “If you say some cheesy line about warming me up,” he warned with a shiver, “I will leave right now.”

Speirs barked a laugh, an honestly happy expression on his face.  It made Dick’s chest ache to see because he realized no one else had probably seen Speirs like this.  It caused Dick to move without thought, sitting up to press their lips together.  It was tame by comparison but it made Speirs continue to smile like that.

Their movements were a little shaky, a combination of the cold and nerves.  The hand inside his pants was freezing, causing him to take a sharp breath which only made his lungs burn from the biting air.   _ When we’re gone from this place _ , Dick found himself vowing to himself.

For the moment, Dick was simply lost to feeling.

* * *

Time in the Ardennes was spent in stolen moments.  Nix didn’t say anything about Dick’s more frequent walks.  Nor did he say anything when Dick would return with the odd mark at his neck - it was just as well Nix couldn’t see more than that.

He and Speirs -  _ Ron _ , Dick reminded himself - hadn’t talked much about what it was they were doing.  Something about where they found themselves, Dick didn’t want to break whatever spell this must have been by bringing it up.

That time had passed however that day in Foy.  Dick had almost run straight out into the fray, the urge to protect his pack overwhelming.  When he turned around, he saw Ron standing nearby, itching to run as though he’d been primed to follow.  Their eyes met and Dick had no problem giving the order - “Go out there and relieve Dike!”

It was more than sending the best man for the job - though Ron was likely that - but a rather powerful message to the wolves of the battalion, and any humans that bothered to pay attention to something like wolf behavior.

“They’re yours now,” Dick breathed against Ron’s mouth, the man pinned against the wall.  “You protect them.”

Ron’s smile was soft and brief.  “I will… mate.”  The passing of command had really only meant one thing.

Dick smiled in return, kissing Ron again.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, yes, Speirs really did do the thing in Holland with swimming across the river at night, by himself, being a bloody ninja, and returning injured (though there's a question whether it was by swimming back or stealing an inflatable). Either way, Speirs was indeed a badass x 1,000.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
